


touch my soul (you know how)

by shellyfutaba



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Modern Royalty AU, Royalty AU, i'll add more tag as we go on, if you can watch my updates at my blog on tumblr!!!, inspired in the selection series maybe, irene adler as fan bingbing please, irene adler oh yeah, just a little angst i am tired of angst, probably is going to have smut at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellyfutaba/pseuds/shellyfutaba
Summary: Sherlock couldn't help but fall in love with her (probably) future queen.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I want to say thank you for giving me a chance. I'm not a native English speaker, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. You can tell me, if you find any.  
> Also, if you have tumblr, I'll be posting Wato, Sherlock and Irene's outfits there, for all chapters. Yeah, I like fashion.  
> Have a good time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock comes back home for the first time in a year just to support her brother.

            Three bags were enough for a woman whose mom was going to buy a whole wardrobe in the next 48 hours. Sherlock let the small boy take her carriage to her old room. Everyone that knew her also knew her taste in fashion. However, her clothes were far from fancy – in a royalty kind of way – like the clothes of the other girls that were meant to arrive in the next few days. The servant looked confused at her for not bringing so much baggage, - the boy knew a ball dress couldn’t fit in any of that luggage – but Sherlock did not answer his look.

             " _A royal member family should look like one, Sherlock! And, damn, you are a princess. Dress like one, for God’s sake.”_ She could hear clearly her mom’s voice in her head. The royal family members would never agree with a girl wearing so many trousers and short hair like Sherlock did. They often would tell them she looked like a boy, but the girl, _oh_ , she couldn’t care less. What was she supposed to do when she looked so much hotter in those fancy high fashion pants and in her modern short hair?

            The little kingdom her parents ruled was localized in the middle of East Asia. Nevertheless, even if it was a small country, it was bigger than the other kingdoms near them. Since her kingdom was famous for mining gold, which means they were very rich, the kingdoms near them would often ask for an alliance and struggled a lot to maintain it.  Mining gold, however, would bring Sherlock many problems. The princess never cared about that industry and would bring that fact very often, _and loudly_ , around her parents.

            Even so, her parents were shocked – or pretended to be – when she decided to left her cozy palace to study in England, in a republic full of stinky students. The queen and the king could imagine she would like to study abroad, even if it wasn’t in the family tradition for a woman to go to college. Although, Sherlock always liked to study and to acquire knowledge.

            What astonished them the most, however, was the fact that Sherlock went there to study Criminal Psychology. That didn’t even make sense. They expected the girl to study something related to politics – like her brother, the prince, did – or diplomacy.

            But Sherlock, with her wild and free personality, just did whatever she wanted to do. She didn’t felt like she owed something to her kingdom, since she knew she was never going to rule it. That was her brother's task. Due to this fact, Sherlock thanked the Universe every single morning for him being older than her.

            Before stepping into the hall of the palace, she took a long breath and observed the flowers that were blossoming in their garden. She always liked them. And they were always there for her since she was little. When she was a kid, Sherlock would often spend hours in the royal garden observing the flowers and the bees that come along. That act made her feel calmer and helped the poor little girl to clear her head, decreasing the pressure to be born under the royal family, even if their country barely mattered to the rest of the world. She hadn’t understood yet that she could choose paths that wouldn’t make her unhappy.

            The first person she met was Kento, her dear brother, sitting in his prince outfit, under a big apple tree, getting the ground to make his suit very dirty – a very expensive suit, by the way. _“If mom sees this…,”_ she thought to herself, almost laughing with the scene.

            She hadn’t been back in a year, more or less, and also haven’t seen her family in this time, since they would never travel to England to visit her. Sherlock didn’t have plans in coming back so soon, also. However, she did, for her brother.

            Their parents simply decided that they would make Kento choose a girl of their like in the next two months. That sounded confused to her ears. The assignment of choosing a fiancée was Kento task or her parent’s task? She shivered. Sherlock knew the answer, quite well. She, and everyone else was pretending when they looked at Kento as if he had the right of choosing a wife because he loved her, and not because she was rich, had influence or big alliances with big persons.

            “You have not changed even a little.” Kento said when she approached him, sitting by his side. Sherlock noticed the dull tone in his voice but didn’t say anything, giving the man a break.

             “What was I supposed to change so much? We saw each other twelve months ago.” She smiled while speaking, facing the sky above her head, observing the birds flying very high.

            He sighed very loudly, grabbing Sherlock’s attention. She looked at his facing, aware of the dark circles around his eyes. Kento hadn’t slept well in a long time, she supposed. “I missed you, Sherlock.” His voice was almost breaking, she had never seen her brother liked this, also had never heard those words coming out his mouth.

            “I missed you too.” She answered sincerely, making her hand grab his, to reassure she was actually there. “Why you look like this?” Sherlock asked, trying to maintain a sensitive tone behind her words.

            Kento knew what she meant. She knew him very well. She could read people very well. “I don’t know if I really can do this. I always thought I could, but I don’t know anymore.”

             “You’ll do great.” Sherlock said, after some time, just being there, looking at his face structure. “I trust you, but if you fail, I’ll be here too, you know.” She tried to support him. “I mean, you won’t fail. Mom would kill you. And I would have to make you come back to life and kill you again for letting mom kill you.”

            He smiled at this. Kento liked Sherlock way of living, even if sometimes she was too much. “I don’t think you know this, but you _really_ shouldn’t be wearing trousers.”

            “Come on, you are sitting on the grass with your expensive suit. Mom will not even see I’m wearing these.”

            “You are at least wearing high heels.” Kento pretended to ignore her, but he was still smiling, knowing that what she said was true.

            “Dior high heels, Kento Futaba. You don’t talk to them like this. It’ll hurt their feelings.” She touched them gently, like petting a crying dog.

            “You are impossible.” He muffled, laughing even more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can talk to me here, at my blog: http://shellyfutaba.tumblr.com/post/177670216491/touch-my-soul-you-know-how-sherlock-couldnt  
> or here, at curious cat: https://curiouscat.me/watolock  
> thanks a lot for reading!


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wato arrives at the castle and has a sneak peek of what she is going to endure in the next weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am updating this while I have time and energy, so don't get used to it. I'm sorry for all my mistakes in this chapter and in the first one. I'm still learning how to use this website. 
> 
> Check out their outfits on my blog, if you are curious.

 

 

            Tachibana Wato felt her body shiver, even if her green dress had long sleeves and almost touched her feet. She knew she wasn’t freezing because of cold, though. Fear was making her body react like this. Fear of what was coming to her. Wato hadn’t been to this castle in a long time. When she was little, she used to spend her summer vacation here, playing along Princess Sara and Prince Kento. However, in one summer, their personalities changed, Princess Sara started to call herself 'Sherlock' and Wato couldn't bear it any longer. She never came back, then.

            Despite all of it, today Wato was a grown up woman. She had been trained to live a royal lifestyle. She could ride horses and speak four other languages besides Japanese and English **.** She knew how to use Western cutlery and how to portrait herself when standing in the middle of the press. After all, her family was noble and people used to call her Lady Wato. Knowing all these stuff was the minimum she could do if she wanted to make her parents happy.

            She also had a reputation to be very clever – _but not as clever as Princess Sara, of course._ Due to this, she used people's opinion in her favor when bargaining with her parents to let her study Medicine abroad. Of course, with a status like hers, Wato conquered what she wanted. For living in another country and out of royal style, Wato had to change her habits a lot. She soon realized that her fancy dresses and high heels wouldn’t go well with a college campus, neither with her profession. She bought herself some jeans and simple t-shirts for the first time, along with her first pair of sneakers. Also, Wato had to buy herself a car and rent a little flat. Even if life had been hard at those years, she never felt more alive or pleasured.

            When college was over, she came back to her parents’ home, decided to bargain some more of her wishes. Wato had made a speech in her mind, to help her decision sound noble enough at their ears. The woman wanted to go to warzone help injured people with her skills. But she barely had time to say anything. Her parents soon let her know that she was one of the most expected girls at the run for getting to marry Prince Kento. Many citizens believed that Wato, as a doctor, would be perfect for the role of Queen, since the doctor figure matched with the good and big-hearted image that they loved. Lady Wato didn’t disobey Tachibana family, then. She was thankful enough for being able to go to college and studying what she liked. Now was time to go back to reality. Which she faced it bravely.

            She didn’t even see who packed her bags. She just realized that she was going back to expensive clothes when she arrived at her exclusive room at the castle and saw a bunch of clothes inside a small closet. Wato ran her soft and thin fingers through those new dresses, eyeing the new shoes besides them on a big shelf. She could see herself in these, but surely was going to miss her second hand clothes and her doctor’s coat.

            Checking herself out in the big mirror that was standing inside her closet, side to side with the shoes' shelf, she let out a deep sigh. Her face was nice, her hair was prettily combed, and the match of the dress with the nude high heel was breathtaking. But she still felt not enough. Wato shook her head, making those thoughts go away. She had to prepare herself mentally for the dinner that was going to happen in one hour. She knew press was going to be downstairs, alongside with her “rivals” and the royal family themselves.

            Suddenly, Wato heard a knock at the door and went to open it. When she realized what she was seeing, Wato almost left her jaw drop. She had never seen a woman as beautiful as the one that was standing in front of her eyes. Blood ran through her cheek, making her face warm, but she controlled her expressions.

            “Hi, I’m sorry for interrupting you.” The woman sad, looking around to see if someone was coming in the corridor. “But I really need your help to zip up this dress. Looks like all the servants are vanished.”

            The woman wore a red dress that made Wato’s eyes hurt, even if it was gorgeous and fitted her very well. She also could see the tip of a red high heel under the dress’ bar. Her black hair contrasted with her skin and her clothes. That view made Wato feel like she was very poorly dressed, but she didn’t had time to freak out over this and change herself.

            “Oh, sure.” Wato said, getting herself out of the way of the door, pointing the way to her bedroom with her hand for the other lady. “Come in, I’ll help you.”

            She walked over Wato’s room like a goddess, like if her giant dress and heels combination wasn't a trouble for her. “Thank you so much.” As soon as Wato closed the door, the woman turned her back for her. “You don’t know how much I was stressed already.”

            “This is nothing.” Wato watched as the woman pulled her hair to the front of her torso and turned her neck slightly to have to vision of what Wato was going to do. Her eyes stared at the giant dragon tattoo that was printed in the woman skin and almost lost track of what she was supposed to be doing. Her fingers pressed softly the hidden zipper at the bottom of the woman’s back and started pulling it up. “Done.” Wato said when she finished, watching the woman turn around to face her with a pretty smile in her red lips.

            “Don’t stare too much, you’ll drool.” She said playfully. “Thank you again. By the way, I’m Irene.” Irene pulled her hand out, offering it to Wato.

            “Oh…” Wato mumbled, shaking Irene’s hand. “I’m Tachibana Wato.”

            “I know you! You are the surgeon that the press is talking about.” Irene sounded amazed with the information.

            “Er… I am not a surgeon. I just went to Med school.” Wato answered nervously.

            “Well, Lady Wato, the press is saying that you are a surgeon, so… You better be. Or pretend to be one, at least. You are never going to operate in your life if you marry Kento anyway.” Irene smiled again, settling her hair in its place. “And _girrrl_ , don’t worry. I am not going to be your rival. I would never marry the prince. I have a much better taste in partners.”

            Wato arched an eyebrow, feeling lost and not knowing how to reply to that. “I wasn’t think about competition.” She finally said, ignoring the part about her profession.

            “Nice to know that you were thinking about fucking me then.” The other answered, smiling. Wato’s face went in a pure horror expression, making Irene laugh very loudly. “I was just kidding, kiddo! Don’t get too worked up.”

            Behind then, they heard a faked cough at the door. Sherlock was standing there with curious eyes, because of the scene that she was seeing. She heard the last moments of their talking when passing by the corridor, and thought that she must interrupt that before Irene was able to eat Wato alive.

            “I see that you are already meeting our guests, Irene.” She said, stepping into Wato’s room. Sherlock spoke lightly, looking like she was Wato’s best friend.

            “No need to be jealous, Shelly! I was just asking for some help.” Irene said, receiving a very mad look when she mentioned Sherlock’s name. However, the princess didn’t say a word about this. She was tired of giving Irene a speech.

            “The same ‘Can you help with my dress?’ trick? This is getting old.”

            “Ouch.” Irene answered pouting prettily. “You are going to hurt me like this. I couldn’t help myself. Lady Wato here is too pretty and too cute for the sake of my sanity.”

            “What?” Wato asked impressed with the boldness of Irene.

            “Don’t worry about her.” Sherlock said, staring at Wato. “I’ll have a talk with Irene. Otherwise, she is going to ruin the chance of my brother finally getting married.”

            Irene laughed but headed to the room's door. “Take care of when you’re alone with this girl here, Wato.” She said, before going away. “I am not her brother’s real threat.” And with a wink, Irene was gone.

            Sherlock looked at Lady Wato with a soft smile. “Don’t listen to her. I promised Kento that I am going to behave myself.” She sighed, faking sadness. “We better go down now, otherwise we will be late.” Wato was still looking suspicious at the princess, with no smile in her pink lips and furrowed eyebrows. “I’ll be going first, then.” Sherlock pretended that Wato answered her, and with a playful smile, she left Wato alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much again!


End file.
